Zatch bell the mamodo battles
by zzaattcchhbbeellll
Summary: the mamodos fight eachother in funny ways.request a battle!
1. Round 1 zatch vs zeno

Round 1 zatch vs zeno

kiyo: woohoo go zatch!!!

zatch: youre going down zeno

zeno stuck to the floor

zatch????

zeno: you said i was going down

dufort: this battle is lame

zatch: now lets realy fight

kiyo: yay!

zatch: ZAKER

BLAM!!!

zeno: mummy! zatch shoot me!

zatch and zenos mom: ZATCH!!!!!

zatch: oh shit!!!!!

zatch and zenos mom takes out THE CANE OF DEATH

zatch: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHAP

zatch: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MY BUTT!!!

zatch: BAO ZAKERUGA!!!

zatch fried his mom

zatch and zenos mom: IM TELLING DAD ABOUT THIS

zatch: PLEASE DONT!!!

zeno: zakeruga!

BOOM

zatch: owwwwwww!!

zatch: grr ZAKER

BOOM

zeno: mummy!

zatch and zenos mom: im dead cant you see????

zeno: no i only can read

kiyo: true

dufort: zeno is good at science????

zeno: no

zatch: but then how did you know you only can read

zeno: ARRRGGGHHHHH

zatch and zenos mom: shutup

zeno: no

zatch: yes

zeno: why

zatch: because i asked you

kiyo: shouldnt you be fighting???!!!

zatch and zeno: ohhhhhh yeeeeaaaaahhhh

zeno: ZAKER

zatch: RASHIELD

zeno: hey thats not fair!

zatch: why not?

zeno: this story is called zatch bell the mamodo BATTLES not mamodo defence

zatch: SHIT!! WHY DIDNT ANYBODY TELL ME?

zatch gets taken to jail by 2 fat policemen

zatch: LET GO OF ME FATTYS!!

fatty1: shut up shorty

the two fattys threw zatch in jail

zatch: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Round 1 winner is zeno!!

zeno: yay!!! woohoo!!!

end of chapter 


	2. Round 2 brago vs zatch

Round 2 brago vs zatch

READY FIGHT

brago: get ready to lose zatch

zatch: bring it on BRA go

brago: SHUT UP SKIRT BOY

zatch: how dare you ZAKER!

BLAM

brago: GIGANO REIS!!!

BOOM

zatch: BAO ZAKERUGA!!!!

brago: DIOGA GRAVIDON

the bao zakeruga uses the dioga gravidon as a bowling ball

brago: AHHHHHHHHH

zatch: hahahahahahaha

zeno: YOU STOLE MY LAUGH!!!! ILL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!

zatch: ZAKER

zeno: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

zatch: now back to torturing brago!

zatch: hahahahahahaha

zeno: damn it zatch!

brago: BABERUGA GRAVIDON

zatch: RASHILD

the two fattys came in again

zatch: NOOOOOO IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HONESTLY!!!

fatty2: too bad

zatch: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

zatch: ZAKERUGA ZAKERUGA

the two fattys flew away even though its kinda impossible for two 1000 ton fattys to be flying at 1 million miles per minute from japan all the way to america

kiyo: man that is impossible

dufort: yeah

brago: hey zatch are we fighting or what?

zatch: yeah!

brago: rior reis!

zatch: zakeruga!

BOOM

zatch: BRA GO LOST BRA GO LOST BRA GO LOST

brago: SHUT UP!!!

zatch: zaguruzemu BAO ZAKERUGA (note: zaguruzemu boosts attack spells power)

BOOM!!!!!

brago: ouch

brago died

Round 2 winner is zatch!

zatch: yay! finally i win!

end of chapter 


	3. Round 3 zofis vs brago

Chapter 3

Brago vs zofis

brago: oh great im fighting the it

zofis: SHUT UP!!!

zofis: gigano radom!

brago: gigano reis!

zofis: shit

brago: eww

zofis: wad now

brago: you shited

zofis: no i didnt

brago: but you said you did

zofis: its not possible because it would have fallen through my skirt wait i mean my shirt thingy

zofis mom: no young it remember you are wearing diapers

audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

zofis: shut up mom!

zofis dad: thats it young it youre grounded!

zofis: IM A BOY

zofis mom: but the doctor said youre an it

zofis: ...

brago: dioga gravidon!!!

blam!!!

zatch: hey zofis is black

kiyo: he is an indian?

zeno: maybe

dufort: but do mamodos have race?

zatch: duh

zofis dad: i said youre grounded you indian it

zofis: damn

anouncer: due to the it bieng grounded, brago wins!

brago: yay i win!

zofis: damn it the bra won

brago: SHUT UP IT

zofis: grr

the end 


End file.
